Tu es mon autre
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Deux frères, deux destins que tout opposes mais un amour inconditionnel et fraternel. Voici la triste histoire des jumeaux maudits.


Titre : Tu es mon autre. (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Tu es mon autre (Lara Fabian, Maurane)

Perso : Les grands, les beaux, les magnifiques Saga et Kanon (comment ça j'en fais trop ??)

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que es emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Deux frères, deux destins que tout opposes mais un amour inconditionnel et fraternel. Voici la triste histoire des jumeaux maudits.

Dédiée à celles et ceux qui comme moi aiment ces deux frères au destin tourmenté

Bonne lecture

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de la jeune femme et une contraction plus violente lui fit pousser un cri. Ses longs cheveux bleu marine étaient collés à son front par la sueur et dans ses yeux verts d'eau se reflétait une souffrance sans fond. A ses cotés, un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longs cheveux verts et aux yeux violet attend. Il sait que l'heure de la délivrance pour la future mère approche…et avec elle l'heure de sa mort. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle venait de perdre son mari et sa grossesse difficile ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche.

A l'extérieur, le temps est chaud. On est le 30 Mai, le soleil de Grèce brille de mille feux. Dans la petite cabane, en bord de mer, un cri plus fort se fit entendre, suivi d'un hurlement. L'homme tenait dans ses bras un bébé, petit être fragile et pâle aux quelques cheveux aussi bleu que ceux de sa mère. Il disposa le nourrisson dans un berceau et se rapprocha de la mère qui souffrait encore de contraction. L'homme fronça les sourcils, normalement, avec la naissance du bébé, celles-ci auraient dues s'arrêter. La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il lui ordonna de pousser de nouveau. Bientôt, il se retrouva avec un second poupon dans les bras.

_Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère  
De rien mais qui es-tu_

La jeune femme tendit les bras et l'homme lui mit ses deux enfants contre elle. Un sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de la jeune maman quand elle déposa un baiser sur le front de ses deux fils et une larme roula sur ses joues.

Saga, Kanon, je vous aime très fort.

Dans un dernier effort, elle tendit les enfants à l'homme qui les prit au moment où la vie quitta le corps torturé.

Shion se redressa, les deux enfants dans les bras. Les Dieux venaient de leur enlever leur mère, tout en leur promettant le destin exceptionnel des Chevaliers d'Or. En soupirant, il quitta la cabane et rejoignit le Sanctuaire, les deux petits endormis dans les bras. Il ne pouvait pas savoir quel cruel destin attendait ces enfants.

_Tu es mon plus grand mystère  
Mon seul lien contigu_

Huit ans avaient passés. Dans la quiétude du Sanctuaire, gardé par les 12 Chevaliers d'Or, les jumeaux avaient grandit. Vêtus d'une tunique grecque, haut de lin, pantalon de toile et sandales, ils s'entrainaient à l'arène. Leurs longs cheveux, toujours aussi bleu et leurs yeux vert d'eau pétillant ne permettaient pas de les reconnaitre. Seule leur tenue différait au niveau des couleurs. Saga portait un haut bleu et un pantalon beige, Kanon portait les couleurs en inversées. Ils étaient inséparables, liés par un lien de gémellité plus fort que tout.

On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Lorsque l'un s'entrainait avec leur maitre, l'autre surveillait jusqu'à ce que les rôles s'inverses. Ils ne partageaient pas que leurs journées. La nuit, ils dormaient ensemble, étroitement serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et le fait qu'ils puissent finir les phrases de l'autre ou se comprendre sans se parler indiquait qu'ils partageaient aussi leurs pensées. Pour le moment, ils étaient les seuls enfants du Sanctuaire, mais Shion ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il avait commencé ses recherches pour ramener d'autres orphelins et n'allaient pas tarder à arriver un petit Italien, futur Cancer, ainsi qu'un petit Espagnol, futur Capricorne.

Mais pour le moment, la fraternité se suffisait à elle-même.

_Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes à vue_

_Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue_

Six nouvelles années passèrent. Agés de 14 ans, Saga et Kanon s'entrainaient de plus en plus, cherchant chacun à dépasser l'autre dans une sorte de lutte amicale et fraternelle. Du moins officiellement.

Mais au fond d'eux, tout au fond, une lutte officieuse et sans merci venait de commencer pour hériter de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Car ils avaient compris ce que leur maitre leur cachait. Il n'y avait eu et n'y aurait jamais qu'un seul Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et l'un d'eux était donc de trop. Cependant, même si cela donnait des combats un peu plus spectaculaire et avec l'utilisation des cosmos en prime, ils étaient, le reste de la journée de bonne compagnie et inséparables. Partageant toutes leurs pensées, même les plus secrètes, ils restaient transparent l'un pour l'autre et donc prévisible, c'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient décidé de laisser parler cette guerre entre eux seulement aux entrainements.

Pour un observateur extérieur, les gestes, les mots et les regards qu'il y avait entre les jumeaux, n'étaient qu'amour et fraternité, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait au fond de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes.

_Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu  
Celle qui fait de toi mon autre  
L'être reconnu  
Il n'y a rien à comprendre_

Puis, cette insouciante jeunesse finie par disparaitre petit à petit. La guerre n'était pas encore ouvertement déclarée entre les frères, mais elle couvait. Ce fut à cette période que Saga senti naitre au fond de lui une entité maléfique et démoniaque. Ce fut à ce moment là que les frères se séparèrent la nuit dormant désormais chacun dans leur chambre.

Ce fut à ce moment là que, dans le silence de ses nuits Saga laissa germer le coté maléfique de son être. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il connu un sentiment humain qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré : la peur.

_Et que passe l'intrus  
Qui n'en pourra rien attendre  
Car je suis seul (1) à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble_

Kanon se mit doucement à haïr Saga. Il le savait, celui-ci étant l'aîné, c'est lui qui hériterai de l'armure d'or et lui n'aurai plus qu'à quitter le Sanctuaire et ses amis. Ce fut peut de temps après cette constatation qu'il découvrit le point faible de son jumeau, ce coté démoniaque que Saga cachait à tout le monde, y compris son frère. Alors, une idée terrible grandit en lui. Il allait pousser Saga à se dévoiler, à commettre l'impardonnable et une fois celui-ci chassé, il prendrait sa place. Il s'attela donc à sa tâche, se glissant dans les pas de son frère puis dans ses pensées, lui soufflant à l'oreille des mots de miel et de venin, tentant de faire resurgir ce que celui-ci cachait au fond de lui.

Pendant un moment, il crut que son entreprise allait aboutir, Saga se laissa posséder, envouter par les mots mielleux de son autre, de celui avec qui il ne faisait qu'un. Puis, il se rebella. Dans un ultime sursaut de lucidité, il reprit ses esprits.

_Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit  
_

Tout avait échoué pour Kanon. Saga avait reprit le dessus et s'était vu obligé de prendre une décision qui allait sceller à jamais leur destin. Sans un regret, du moins en apparence, il avait fait enfermer cet autre lui, ce double aux paroles empoisonnées. Seul dans sa prison du Cap Sounion, Kanon avait longuement maudit celui qui était son parfait reflet, son autre. Saga aussi l'avait maudit, lui crachant des mots de haine à la face, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne ressortirait jamais. Dans sa prison aquatique, Kanon s'était battu. Pour survivre, pour prendre sa revanche. Puis il avait fini par disparaitre et jamais la mer n'avait rendu son corps.

Saga l'avait pleuré. Dans le silence de la nuit, dans le noir de sa chambre il avait laissé libre cours à son chagrin. Avoir perdu cet autre, sa moitié lui laissa un gout amer. Puis il était devenu Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et la vie avait repris son cours.

Au Royaume Sous-Marin, où Kanon avait trouvé refuge, une longue plainte s'était élevée quand celui-ci avait compris que son frère lui était perdu pour toujours.

Les deux frères s'étaient séparés pour à jamais, pourtant, croyant se haïr, ils venaient de découvrir dans la douleur combien l'autre comptait, combien ils n'étaient qu'un. Cette évidence les frappa au même moment, bien que des milliers de kilomètres ne les séparent.

L'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient rien, ensemble ils étaient tout.

_Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini_

Chacun continua sa route, en solitaire mais avec la rassurante présence de l'autre tout au fond de son cœur, parfois même sans en avoir conscience.

Puis vint le jour funeste de la trahison de Saga. Envouté par son esprit maléfique, celui-ci assassina le Grand Pope et tenta de tuer la réincarnation d'Athéna, arrivée depuis peu au Sanctuaire sous la forme d'un bébé. Grace au courage d'Aioross, alors meilleur ami de Saga, celle-ci fut sauvée. Mais dans sa colère, Saga le fit assassiner à son tour puis prit la place du Pope à l'insu de tous. Redevenu enfin lui même, il tentera pendant quelques années de poursuivre le travail de son prédécesseur et forma de jeune chevaliers au Sanctuaire, sans se douter que l'un d'eux causerai sa perte.

Puis, de nouveau, son sombre pouvoir repris le dessus, déclenchant une guerre contre Athéna elle-même. Kanon, de son Royaume Sous-Marin, suivi les combats avec appréhension jusqu'au dénouement final où Athéna elle-même prit la vie de son ancien Chevalier.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Kanon resta dans un état d'hébétude complète. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler et à admettre que son jumeau venait de perdre la vie. Il ne se passa pas un jour dès lors sans qu'il n'eu une pensée pour son frère. Décidant de vivre pour deux, il s'attela à cette tâche du mieux qu'il put, sentant la présence bienveillante de son frère planer au dessus de lui.

_Et si l'un de nous deux tombe  
L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit_

Vint ensuite une nouvelle guerre, contre le Maître des Océans. Kanon comprit enfin, que, loin de haïr Athéna, il la chérissait et, ne voulant pas la perdre comme il avait perdu son double, il se joignit à ses chevaliers lorsqu'Hadès lui-même pris le sentier de la guerre. Devenu le nouveau Chevalier d'Or des Gémeau, Kanon se fit un devoir de servir honnêtement sa déesse. Pourtant, une terrible épreuve l'attendait.

Saga avait rejoint les forces d'Hadès, ressuscité par celui-ci avec d'anciens compagnons d'or pour combattre Athéna. L'attaque du Sanctuaire fut éprouvante. Revoir leurs amis et devoir les combattre n'était pas du gout des ex-Chevaliers d'Or, mais ce fut pour Saga un véritable calvaire.

Dans le temple des Gémeaux, le destin maudit des jumeaux prit tout son sens lorsque les deux frères s'élevèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils s'étaient haïs, s'étaient perdu de vue pour mieux s'aimer et maintenant se retrouvaient pour se combattre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient encore fait. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils étaient maudits et qu'un amour fraternel, pur et sincère leur serait à jamais refusé.

_Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits_

La vérité fini par voir le jour devant la statue d'Athéna. Les renégats n'étaient pas des traitres et toute ces combats n'étaient qu'une mise en scène pour permettre à Athéna de rejoindre Hadès et de le combattre dans son propre royaume. Cependant, les renégats, qui finalement avaient trahis Hadès, ne bénéficiaient pas d'une nouvelle vie mais seulement d'une échéance de quelques heures.

Devant les portes du Royaume d'Hadès, leurs corps d'emprunt se désagrégèrent laissant un instant planer leur conscience enfin libérée vers les leurs. Saga se tourna vers la chaleur réconfortante de son frère et dans une dernière étincelle de cosmos, lui avoua qu'il ne l'avait jamais détesté, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et que par-dessus tout, il était fier de voir son double dans l'armure qui lui avait autrefois appartenue. Puis, après avoir reçut en réponse l'amour de son frère et des excuses pour tout les ennuis qu'il lui avait causé, il se tourna vers les ténèbres et la solitude, s'enfonçant dans le repos que la mort venait enfin de lui accorder.

De nouveau, Kanon se retrouva seul, avec, au fond de lui, la dernière étincelle de cosmos de son autre.

_Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seul (1) à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble_

Dans les Enfers, Kanon se battait comme un lion. Il se battait pour sa Déesse, pour ses convictions, pour Saga. Pour prouver à ce dernier qu'il avait eu raison de lui confier Athéna. Dans tout ses combats, il sentait son cosmos et celui de son frère ne faire qu'un. Il sentait ce dernier l'aider, le soutenir et l'accompagner, lui prêtant main forte pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de ses combats, de sa mission. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ressenti pleinement l'amour de son frère et se gorgea de cette nouvelle force.

Après un nouveau combat, il ressenti dans toute son armure une longue vibration et comprit alors que le vrai propriétaire de cette armure en avait une dernière fois besoin. Obéissant à cette loi immuable qui faisait de son frère le vrai Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, il se débarrassa de son armure et l'envoya à ce dernier, l'accompagnant de tout son amour et de tout ce qu'il n'avait put lui dire. Puis, sûr de la victoire de Saga devant le Mur des Lamentations, il se lança à corps perdu dans son dernier et ultime combat.

_Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit_

Dans le noir des Enfers, où sont réunit tous les Chevaliers ayant sacrifiés leur vie pour Athéna, une lumière se met doucement à briller.

Une lumière douce et chaude, rayonnant d'amour et de tendresse.

Une lumière émise par deux personnes, deux Chevaliers qui se sont perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Sans un mot, mais les yeux pleins de larmes, les deux frères se jettent dans les bras de l'autre. S'en suit alors un déluge de mots, un flot de paroles où chacun veut prouver à l'autre combien il l'aime, combien ils ne font qu'un.

Calmes et apaisées, leurs âmes se sont enfin retrouvées pour ne plus se quitter.

Réunit par la Mort, les deux frère au destin maudit et tourmenté goûtent enfin le bonheur d'être ensemble et de ne faire plus qu'un. Comme les enfants qu'ils étaient autrefois, ils retrouvent les gestes et les habitudes d'une vie à deux

Dans le noir des Enfers, là où l'espoir et la joie ne sont plus censé exister, une lumière pulse doucement.

Une lumière qui éclaire tout les Chevaliers réunis ici. Ils sont ensembles, tous frères, éclairés par ces jumeaux qui du plus profond de leur âme ne font infiniment plus qu'un.

Pour toujours.

_Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini  
_

_  
__**Owari**_

(1) petite modification du genre pour que le texte colle à la fic, à l'origine, le mot est « seule » et non « seul »

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'attends vos review ^^.

Biz

Arkady


End file.
